


A Warm Embrace

by SoftnSleepy



Category: King of Fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftnSleepy/pseuds/SoftnSleepy
Summary: You had a rough day at work.I actually had a dream of this- wanted to share it with everyone.
Relationships: Iori Yagami/reader
Kudos: 5





	A Warm Embrace

You sighed and rubbed your temples, feeling the soreness of a headache brewing on. Why didn't you take some ibuprofen before you came? Children talking, screaming, laughing- just being themselves was enough to make you go wild! But you stayed with them because that's your job. You were to watch these children as their parents went off and worked. And some day, you would be like that. Maybe. If you were lucky enough- 

The only quiet place you had was your head, which really didn't last long at all because a kid needed your help with something, bumped into something, someone peed their pants, or somebody wasnt sharing a toy. Every day was an adventure and even though the kids loved you, you were beyond annoyedat this very moment. "Come color with us!" A little boy said as he took your hand and lead you to the little table. "We even made a spot for you!" Another kid added in as she smiled. 

"Oh! That was very kind of you- what will we be coloring today?" You asked in the nicest tone you could offer. Sounding annoyed would be... not good. Especially with kids, you swore they could sense your every feeling if you let them. Sometimes kids were crazy sensitive like that.

"I drew a butterfly!" The girl sitting next to you explained as she showed you her picture. To you, it _kind of_ resembled one, but it was mostly just a bunch of scribbles with a smile face in the middle. "That looks very good, sweetie." You hummed. 

the boy who brought you over gave you a blank piece of paper and a crayon. "Can you draw a doggy or it kitty? I've got one of each at home." 

You chuckled. "Well, I'm not all that great at drawing but I can try." You half-assed it, drawing a series of circles and lines to resemble that of the head of a dog and cat as the two kids watched. "There you go!" You smiled and handed the kid the paper. "Woah! That doesn't look like them at all, but that's okay. You're really good at drawing." 

"Yeah, you are good at drawing." They mumbled. 

You were about to draw something else but your phone vibrating in your pants pocket caught you off gaurd. You took it out to glance at it for a moment, sighing when you read the message. ' _Iori: Band's done for the day, mind if I stop by?'_

You had to reply, otherwise he was going to come over. _'I'll be done within the next hour or so. You could stop by then.'_

Play time at the end of they day, lasts from 3:30 to whenever the kids are picked up. Around the time Iori stopped on by, there should be at least one other kid- and you would have to pick up the toys and clean the room for the next day so about an hour or so after everyone is gone you two could hang out. 

* * *

Two hours passed and the last kid finally left. You sighed and sat down, putting your face down into your arms. You felt so _tired_ today. Maybe it was the headache that you could finally take the edge off of. You went to go grab your jacket so you could get your bottle ibuprofen. Amid getting the pills out of the bottle, there was a knock. You looked up in fear that it was a parent but it was just Iori. "You startled me-" you breathed. 

The redhead gave you a half smile before he noticed what's in your hand. "Headache?" He stepped into the room and gave it a quick look down before walking over to a mat on the floor. 

You nodded. "It's the noise, I think. I should've taken some before hand." You saw he brought his bass- what for? "I thought you were done for the night." You quipped, grabbing your water bottle and quickly downing the medicine. You grimaced at the feeling of them sliding down your throat but that's nothing you aren't used to by now. 

"You're gonna be here awhile aren't you?" He glanced up at you before taking the instrument out of the case. "Doesn't matter what I do." 

You supposed that it didn't matter but sometimes he would at least help you pick up. At least the kiddos were better this time around than other days, for the most part the toys, books, and art supplies were put away. Not... neatly but they try. They're excited to go home ar the end of the day, just as she was ready to go home to eat food then cash it in for the night. 

Once you were done picking up and putting everything away in a neat and tidy order, you wiped down the craft table, and the tiny counter that the room had where a sink was for washing hands. You yourself washed your hands, dried them, and padded on over to Iori who was quietly playing a few chords, a melody it sound like from the way he kept on repeating it until he got it right. 

He didn't say anything as you sat down behind him, hugging him. His leather jacket felt cool on your warm face and it smelled faintly of cologne and cigarette smoke. "Aren't you warm?" You mumbled, finding that you couldnt quite interlock your hands with your arms around his torso so you just opted to hang them limp. "No." He replied, not breaking his concentration. 

Between him being here, your headache going away, and listening to him strum along, you couldn't help but close your eyes for a mew moments and without even noticing, you fell asleep.


End file.
